


Broken

by WroughtBetwixt



Series: JohnWard Prompts [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d always called Grant a soft touch, and he’d never been more grateful for that then at that exact moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

“I’m broken, Ward.” 

“It’s okay,” Grant said quietly, moving his hand just under the edge of John’s shirt. He closed the space between them, kissing John’s jaw as his fingers lightly outlined a corner of the cool, smooth metal on John’s side. “I know.”

John shivered at the touch, the skin around the metal far more sensitive than normal. He placed a hand on Grant’s arm; it was an unspoken warning, though his voice held plenty of years of wanting. After a heartbeat, he spoke, trying not to falter. “I’m not the kind of broken you can fix.”

Grant pulled back enough to meet John’s gaze. “John... I know. Neither am I.”

Blinking, John was unable to form a reply. There was no pity in Grant’s eyes, nor revulsion. All John could see there was compassion, understanding, and... if he dared to let himself believe it... love. Taking a small, trembling breath, John allowed Grant to remove his shirt, closing his eyes as the younger man kissed the burn at John’s throat. He’d always called Grant a soft touch, and he’d never been more grateful for that then at that exact moment. Grant handled him gently, seeming to just somehow know not to go any further tonight. Small steps, small steps.

Maybe, then, it was okay. They could be broken together.


End file.
